LED lighting technology is rapidly developing to replace traditional incandescent and fluorescent lightings. LED tube lamps are mercury-free in comparison with fluorescent tube lamps, which are filled with inert gas and mercury. Thus, LED tube lamps are becoming an illumination option among different available lighting systems used in homes and workplaces, which used to be dominated by traditional lighting options such as compact fluorescent light bulbs (CFLs) and fluorescent tube lamps. Benefits of LED tube lamps include improved durability and longevity and far less energy consumption; therefore, when taking into account all factors, they would typically be considered as a cost effective lighting option.
Typical LED tube lamps have a variety of LED elements and driving circuits. The LED elements include LED chip-packaging elements, light diffusion elements, high efficient heat dissipating elements, light reflective boards and light diffusing boards. Heat generated by the LED elements and the driving elements is considerable and mainly dominates the illumination intensity such that the heat dissipation is properly disposed to avoid rapid decrease of the luminance and the lifetime of the LED lamps. Thus, power loss, rapid light decay, and short lifetime due to poor heat dissipation tend to be the factors to be considered when improving the performance of the LED illuminating system.
Nowadays, most of the LED tube lamps use plastic tubes and metallic elements to dissipate heat from the LEDs. The metallic elements are usually exposed to the outside of the plastic tubes. This design improves heat dissipation but heightens the risk of electric shocks. The metallic elements may be disposed inside the plastic tubes; however, the heat still remains inside the plastic tubes and deforms the plastic tubes. Deformation of the plastic tubes also occurs even when the elements to dissipate heat from the LEDs are not metallic.
The metallic elements disposed to dissipate heat from the LEDs may be made of aluminum. However, aluminum is typically too soft to sufficiently support the plastic tubes when the deformation of plastic tubes occurs due to the heat as far as the metallic elements disposed inside the plastic tubes are concerned.
On the other hand, for some LED tube lamps, a rigid circuit board is typically electrically connected with end caps by way of wire bonding, in which the wires may be easily damaged or broken due to movement during manufacturing, transportation, and usage of the LED tube lamps and therefore may disable the LED tube lamps. Or, bendable circuit sheet may be used to electrically connect the LED assembly in the lamp tube and the power supply assembly in the end cap(s). Typically, the length of the lamp tube during manufacturing matches for the bendable circuit sheet, and thus the variable factor increases in the manufacture of the lamp tube.
In some embodiments, the heat generated by the LED tube lamp can be reduced through controlling the LED illumination and lighting period by an LED driving circuit. However, the LED may not meet the expected requirement based on some analog driving manners since the relationship between the LED illumination and the LED current is non-linear and color temperature of some LEDs changes according to LED current. Moreover, heat convection in the lamp tube is not easy performed. For example, in some cases, the lamp tube encompasses a confined space, and once the LED illumination increases, the lifespan of the LED tube lamp shortens because the lifespan of LEDs is sensitive to temperature. Also, some LED driving circuits result in the circuit bandwidth getting smaller since the driving voltage/current repeatedly returns between the maximum and minimum. This limits the minimum conducting period and affects the driving frequency.
As a result, traditional technologies may result in decreased heat conduction, poor heat dissipation, heat deformation, electric shock, weak electrical connection, smaller driving bandwidth, and variable factor in manufacture defects.